Mother's Occupation
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: During Lunch Kuroko is sent a picture of a naked female. Kagami notices the photo and later on asks to go to his house. Kuroko agrees and when they get home Kagami realises that the female from the photo was Kuroko's mother. Kagami bodyguards Kuroko's mother as she make an Adult Video. AkaKuro.


Kuroko sat in his classroom. It was lunch time and he was on his phone texting Aomine and Akashi. He looked up to see Kagami reading over his texts, but this time a picture was sent with a emoji of Aomine drooling. Kagami took the phone then looked at the picture. It was of a dark blue haired female, with her legs wide open, no panties.

"I didn't know you were into this thing," Kagami scrolled through the pictures and saw many more of the same female in various poses. Kuroko didn't feel like responding, "Oh, can I come round to your house. I haven't visited your house or your family?" Kagami asked looking at the pictures before handing the phone back to his owner.

"My dad is not in town. He's in america. So it will just be my mum," Kagami frowned then looked to his friend who didn't say anymore. He watched as his friend replied to Aomine with a frown.

The bell went and the two turned round to watch their health teacher walk in. She took a seat on the front desk, "Anyone watch porn or read porno magazine?" She asked looking at the males directly. The males hesitantly put their hands up looking round the the fellow males. "It's okay don't be shy about it. You're all under age but you are honry teenage boys. You can have sex but can't watch it. We understand. Now next question...who's had sex?" Kuroko put his hand up gingerly but no one saw him at the back. Kagami noticed him putting his hand down and could only blush madly.

"Ah no one has had sex. Good. I was going to say that sex at such a young age can lead to un-predicted children and may lead you down, dead end jobs," Kuroko gritted his teeth then texted Aomine in boredom.

He soon got a text from his mother, 'Babe, come home early. There is a home shoot. Bring some muscle. Sorry for interupting class :)'

'It's fine. I'm not paying attention anyway ;P'

'Babe you need to study'

'I don't want to hear about unprotected sex and the outcomes. I know this already'

'See you at home honey. I love you'

'Love you too 3'

Kuroko smiled then texted Aomine once again who was complaining that he never got a chance to go round to his house anymore, 'Mum needs muscle. Want to be one'

Kuroko got a phone call but it was on silent, "I love you Tetsu. Fuck yeah. Let me be some muscle for that," Kuroko laughed before hanging up and put his phone away.

By the end of the day, Kagami was going to head to practice but Kuroko pulled him away, "If you are coming. Come now," Kagami nodded then followed his smaller friend to his house. It was pretty much run down. Kuroko as he walked up the stairs saw Aomine waiting on the stairs with a grin.

"You could have just went in," Aomine blushed shaking his head. Kagami didn't say a word and followed them into the house. Aomine was behind Kuroko, excited to see his mother. Kagami noticed the males excitement but was rather confused to why.

Kuroko opened the door and saw his puppy at the door with a wagging tail. The three walked past and Kuroko headed into his living room to see his mother sitting on the couch watching her TV program. She looked up and walked over to her son and kissed his cheek.

"Is this your sister?...have I seen her somewhere?" Kagami asked staring at the female who was slightly older than Kuroko.

"You're friends cute. Taiga-chan right? Na, I'm Tetsuya's mother," Kagami frowned then Aomine was brought into a large hug by the female.

"Daiki-chan! You my bodyguard?"

"Can I be your partner instead?" Kuroko heard a thud from upstairs and ran up the stairs with a smile. When he opened his room he saw Akashi sitting on his bed playing video games. Kuroko laughed and ran into his arms kissing his cheek.

"I missed you," Kuroko whispered into the males neck. Akashi laughed then looked up to see Kagami standing their in shock.

"I don't know what is shocking me. Your mum being a porn star that Aomine sent you the picture off or Akashi being here," Kuroko got off from his friend.

"Akashi's my boyfriend...my mum's doing a porn shoot down stairs in twenty minutes," Kuroko quickly changed the subject. Kagami was about to head down the stairs when he walked into Kuroko's naked mother.

"Babe. Do I look good?"

"Ask them,"

"From a gay's point of view. Do I look good baby?" She asked again. Aomine walked behind Kuroko's mother.

"Hana you look so sexy. Believe me," Aomine smiled. He looked up to Akashi and jumped back.

"I'm sorry," Akashi pulled Kuroko onto his lap before smiling at his friend.

"Hana you look gorgeous. Millions of men will be masturbating to you very soon," The female rushed over and hugged the red head before kissing her son's cheek.

"Sei. You're so sweet. I'm two years away from 30 years old. I'm not getting old. You're so sweet," she ran down the stairs happily and took a seat on the couch.

"Is your parents divorced?" Kagami asked. Kuroko heard the phone ring and went into hall to answer it.

"Ah we were just talking about you," Kuroko said down the phone.

"Mum's doing porn again. She's got a shoot soon, so she won't be able to talk,"

"Dad. Please. I'm your son. I don't want to hear that,"

"Eh. Were good. He's came to visit me,"

"Dad. Shut up. I don't want to talk about my sex life with you,"

"No one. You're fine. I don't need another father figure," Kuroko heard the door bell and went to answer the door hanging up the the phone.

"Is your sister in?"

"Nee-chan. The perverts are here!" Kuroko called out as his 'sister' came out with a dressing gown on. They walked into the house and made their way into the living room. Aomine, Kagami and Akashi stood at the side as the crew walked in.

Kuroko shut the door then watched as Nigou growled at the crew, not liking them in his house. Kuroko headed into the living room and Kagami followed suit. He walked over to the mantel piece and took a glance. He saw a picture of Kuroko when he was born with a extremely young Hana. She looked like she was 10 years old with a boy just as young.

"Hana, strip for us," the directer called out. Hana nodded her head and took of her dressing gown and handed it to Kuroko who put it on another chair. A male walked over and pulled her legs apart.

"Hey," Kuroko hissed grabbing the man and pushing him back. He sat down beside his mother and spoke with her quietly.

"What have you agreed to?" He asked simply.

"Tetsuya. We need the money. I'll go the whole way if it gets you into that university," she whispered back.

"What have you agreed to?" Kuroko asked again and he got a form with the arrangements. He read them over. 'Blow job yes. No deep throat, throat fuck. No anal. No violence. Tetsuya's call on the violence. Three condoms' He nodded his head then stood up. He watched as his mothers partner began to take his clothes of as well.

"D'ya know the script?" The director asked as the male positioned himself on top of the female. Hana nodded her head then turned to look at Kuroko who leaned against the wall with sad eyes.

"Tetsuya. You don't have to watch this," Akashi reminded him walking over and pulling him in for a hug. Kagami turned to Kuroko with a blush.

"Kuroko. When I watch porn...I...you know," he whispered. Aomine nodded his head then went into a jar that was in the shape of a basketball and pulled out mini mp3 players. Kuroko took his and walked outside for a second. Akashi followed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You don't have to watch. We can go to your bedroom," Kuroko shook his head and took a large deep breath before walking back in to watch his mother kiss another man. Kuroko walked over to his friends who were quietly talking to each other.

"Tetsu you're a very lucky male," The said male shook his head then turned to looked to his mother who was moaning deeply.

"I'm anything but, if you'll excuse me," Kuroko waited until the scene finished and he walked over to his mother who was being teased to keep her horny.

"I'm going into my room. Aomine will look after you. Okay?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, you know that right?" Kuroko nodded then headed into his room. He sat with his dog and was reading a book to himself when he heard a knock at the door. He watched as Akashi walked in with a soft smile.

"Tetsuya...I have a problem," Akashi looked down to his groin that had a very large bulge. Kuroko put down his book and opened his arms and allowed Akashi to walk into them. He held his waist then slipped his hands into his boxers.

"I guess I'm going to help you then, silly Sei getting horny over my mother," Akashi sat down beside Kuroko but shook his head and his boxers were pulled off.

"You're mother looks a lot like you. Very beautiful. I could only imagine you in those positions," Kuroko smiled then kissed the back of his neck softly. Before going down his back, his fingers undid his shirt buttons and sliding it down his skin.

Kuroko slipped his hand into his lovers boxers and gently touched his arousal, earning a soft whimper, "I'll be very good to you," he whispered softly into his ear nibbling on the top shell. Akashi whimpered once again.

...  
Kagami was trying not to watch as Kuroko's smoking mother was fucked by someone else but he had to ensure that she wasn't being hurt. He soon watched as the male that was inside Kuroko's mother ripped his condoms off and went to dive in for more, before that happened, a blue haired male jumped ahead and grabbed the male and throwing him of the woman.

"Hey sexy," The male smiled before kissing Hana's lips. Aomine and Kagami were not sure what to do. The guy seemed trust worthy but they couldn't be so sure.

"Ehhh," Kagami stuttered out,

"Oh, are these your body guards. They seem pretty young,"

"They're Tetsuya's friends," The blue haired male walked over and ruffled their heads.

"I can't stand to watch this. Look after my wife for me," he smiled before heading up the stairs. Aomine and Kagami smiled. So that was Tetsuya's father. He seemed nice.

The male headed into his sons room to see him being pounded by a red headed male. He was aware that his son had a boyfriend and had taken the male his innocence. He knocked startling the two males. When Kuroko turned he smiled greatly. Kuroko's father walked over and took a seat on the bed.

"I didn't think I'd see you until christmas," Kuroko wrapped his arms around his father.

"I wanted to surprise you. You must be Akashi Seijuro. I assume you are my son's boyfriend," he gestured to the position that they were in. The red head nodded his head but pulled out to his lovers dismay.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like this but I really wanted to see Tetsuya," he kissed his cheek then saw a dog sitting at his feet. It was growling.

"We got a dog? Hello," he smiled picking the puppy up and patted his head. "I'm Shinji Kuroko. Nice to meet ya puppy," the dog barked and licked Shinji's face.

"Well I'll allow you to carry on. It's nice to finally meet you, Seijuro," he smiled before heading down the stairs. Akashi grinned before pinning Kuroko under him once again with an evil smile.

The male headed down the stairs with the dog following behind. The dog jumped up beside Hana as the shot nearly finished. Aomine and Kagami weren't paying much attention due to their extremely red faces.

The shoot finally finished and Hana sat up and walked over to her husband and kissing his lips passionately, "I missed you," she whispered into the kiss. Shinji didn't kiss her back as hard but wrapped his arms around her all the same.

"Now...get out of my house!" He growled at the crew who quickly left with a check on the mantel piece knocking over a picture of Kuroko when he was born.

"I'd wait down here until Tetsuya is finished," Shinji sat on the couch and watched as his mother scampered up the stairs to go for a shower. Kagami took a seat on the floor along with Aomine.

"So Aomine is...the friend from Teiko. His old light and Kagami is his Seirin friend, his new light," The two nodded his head.

"Sorry, I work in America and send them the cash. So I'm annoyed that I finally get to meet you two when it's so late," He smiled.

"It's fine really. What's Tetsuya doing?"

"Let's just say he is rein-acting what his mother just did with Akashi," The two blushed turning away from each other. It wasn't long till Hana made her way down with a smile. She walked over to her husband and showed him a video she had recorded on her phone.

Tetsuya was hovering over Akashi before pressing his lips to him, "I love you. Seijuro," he whispered before falling asleep against his chest. Akashi looked to Hana (or more specifically) the camera.

"I love you too, Tetsuya," he whispered before rolling them sideways and falling asleep within his arms. Shinji grinned then lay back on the couch.

"I'm glad he has some happiness in his life. We have screwed up," Shinji sighed as his wife cuddled into her husband, nodding her head.

"Who have you screwed up?" Kagami asked looking to the two with confusion.

"I was only twelve when I had Kuroko. I left schoolmto raise him so I could never get a good education, I took up porn to get Tetsuya some money. It was when he asked to go to Teiko for basketball, is when I decided to do this for him, but he hates me doing it. He is even teaching me his subjects so I can change career," Kagami nodded then looked to the time.

"I better be heading. Thanks for having me round," Kagami soon got up and left not wanting to intrude.

The next day. Kagami headed to his first period which was club activity. He headed into the locker room and saw Kuroko changing in the corner. He walked over and noticed a magazine on the bench. It was a porn magazine with Kuroko's mother and the front with various whips in her hand.

"She's really smokin'," Kagami smiled as he walked to his locker and began to change into his gym clothes.

"Isn't she just. I masturbate to her all the time. Don't tell coach," Koganei blushed. Kuroko gritted his teeth but he never uttered a word.

"She happens to be my favourite of them all," Kagami stated. Hyuga turned in with a smile to the group.

"She defiantly my favourite. Did you see her recent update? A dog jumped in," Hyuga laughed. Kuroko bit his lip and made his way into the gym and saw his mother and father sitting on the stage with a large grin on her face.

Everyone walked out and saw their favourite porn star at their school with a male. The female got up and ran over to Tetsuya, holding him close to her fairly small breasts. Everyone gasped in shock then looked to their number 11 with daggers within their eyes.

"Kuroko care to explain?" Hyuga gritted on anger. They watched as Hana ran over to Kagami and gave him a large hug.

"Hana! What eh!" He gasped.

"You were really good last night Taiga-chan. I could tell you were so nervous. But next time, you can watch," The team again gave Kagami a death glare. She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Daiki-chan loves it. He tries to do it as many times as he can," She laughed before hugging her Kuroko with a grin.

"Please don't speak in such away," Kuroko began.

"KAGAMI DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER?!"

"Fuck no!" Kagami hissed back. "I can't do my friends mother. That's just wrong!" He growled.

"Why are you here mother?" Kuroko asked as he got a kiss on the lips.

"You're dad is going to coach before he leaves and I wanted to spend time with him. So I snuck in. Oh and I'm not a prostitute. I have more class than that," she mumbled to the others. Shinji stood up and walked over to Riko who allowed him to be here.

"I hate introducing myself," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm Kou Black. I'm the point guard, ace and captain for the Ravens," he introduced. Everyone gasped in shock. Kuroko's father was a pro-basketball player, "But call me Shinji," he smiled and walked over to his son and looked him up and down with a smile.

"Let's go pro. To warm up, we'll do three vs three," Kuroko and Kagami automatically paired up and brought Furihara into their group.

The game started and Teppei didn't have a team. He allowed everyone else to play, he soon felt a hand go onto his shoulder, "Teppei-chan. We'll play with you. I can actually play basketball. Though it's pretty basic," Hana smiled.

Teppei nodded his head with a smile thinking, 'I'm going to play basketball with a porn star' he mused to himself. Shinji went in to the group with his wife and went to face Izuki, Tsuchida and Fudaka.

"I'll throw in...I'll play fair," Teppei went in against Tsuchida and Shinji threw the ball in for the teams. When the game began Teppei grabbed it and charged off to his basket. Tsuchida quickly threw the ball to Fudaka but it was caught by Shinji and he passed to his wife and she dribbled off.

Shinji turned to look at the rest and saw his son playing basketball while texting, he changed the direction of the ball and continued to type with the one hand, "Son. Leave him alone. I thought he was going home," Kuroko passed the ball to Furihara then looked to his dad.

"He'll be on the plane soon," He moaned then continued to text his lover. Shinji smiled then let him be. He did the same when he head to leave for America. He felt a buzz in his pocket and he saw that it was the bank.

"Hello?" A few seconds later Shinji slammed the ball to the ground getting everyone's attention. "What the fuck?!" He screamed down the phone. "That's not good enough. I don't want to hear sad excuses!" Shinji looked over to his son who had stopped texting to look at his dad how was pissed to the max. "Will it be replaced?" Shinjji took a deep breath as the person on the phone gave an explanation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! That money was for my son! How can you not replace the money! We're struggling as it is. Fuck sake!" Shinji kicked the basketball angrily to the wall, skimming a few first years. Shinji hung up angrily and felt two secure arms around his neck.

"Our money has been stolen. We don't have any money," he whispered to his wife. Hana shook in his arms and began to cry heavily against her husbands shoulder.

"Why won't they replace it?" She whispered.

"They think we have another few accounts open and are super rich, so the money lost is hardly worth replacing," Shinji to cried onto his wife. Kuroko walked over slowly and was pulled into hug by his parents.

"We should have put you up for adoption when we had the chance. You'd be so much happier," Hana whispered. Kuroko froze at his mothers words.

Kagami grabbed Hana by the collar and growled in her face, "Never ever say that. You worked hard for him. You took up porn to care for him. Don't give up on him. You had him at such a young age. Take more responsibility and care for him," Hana nodded her head.

"That's what I've been trying. Tetsuya. We are late on your Seirin tuition. You have till the end of the week. We can't get the money in time. I'm sorry. Until we get money sorted...could you maybe live Sei-chan until everything is fixed," Kuroko nodded his head and gave his phone to his father who phoned the male.

"Hey. We have a problem. Are you getting on the plane?" Shinji nodded his head. "Could you maybe take Tetsuya with you. We can't afford to look after him at the moment. He'll be happier in your care," Shinji shut his phone and smiled.

"He's coming to get you. The airports close so he'll be like twenty minutes. Until then play a twenty minute game," Kuroko walked over to his mother who handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes.

"I love him an all. But I want to stay," he whispered as he cried into his mothers shoulder. Teppei forced everyone to look away as the phantom member cried hard into his mother.

"My baby. I'm sorry. It's just for now. I love you so much, but I need to sort out my life and Sei-chan has enough to put up with you. It's only until we get some money sorted out," Kuroko nodded and received a kiss from his mother. "I love you so much. Can I get Daiki-chan's number. He's a good body guard," Kuroko took his mothers phone and tapped it in and then gave her Kagami's number.

"Just a back-up," Kuroko recieved a kiss on the lips by his mother and went into the changing room to get changed and headed out in his school uniform. He went over to his mother and then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Everyone gasped apart from Kagami, "Hey. I was getting worried that I wouldn't see you in a while. I got your plane ticket and my dad okay'ed it as long as you don't get in the way of my studies," Akashi whispered. Kuroko turned round with a smile and kissed his lips softly.

"Oh..don't know if I can uphold to that," he smirked evily. Akashi blushed then patted his head before taking his hand and walking out.

"I love you Tetsuya. Phone me when you arrive safely," Kuroko nodded then followed Akashi out.

"Bye guys," Kuroko whispered before following his lover out the door. Hana looked down with a sad smile.

"With him gone. I have more motivation. Seems like I'll be having sex everyday. Enjoy the porn guys. Taiga-chan. You'll bodyguard again right?" Kagami nodded his head and watched as Kuroko's mother smiled. She wanted to and needed to work hard for her child to ensure that he was happy.

With him out the way, she would have the motivation to do so. She smiled then phoned her agent. She turned to her husband and kissed his lips softly.

"Need to head for sex. Phone me," she smiled before dashing away. Shinji only chuckled to himself before turning back to Seirin.

* * *

**Random drabble. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Please review.**


End file.
